Seen and Hidden
by draco's annie
Summary: In the beginning, what Arthur hides worries Merlin more than what he doesn't. A look at Arthur's inner battles as he strives to understand the kingdom his Father left behind and where his heart and mind are going to lead him, especially when it comes to magic. Merlin watches him closely, doing his best to guide him in the right direction, which has other consequences. [Complete]
1. Seen and Hidden

**Seen and Hidden**

Pushing the door open with forceful anger, Arthur stormed into his chambers. He quickly unclasped his royal cape and tossed it, with more anger, onto the table. He unbuckled his belt which also held his sword and felt like tossing it too, but the weight of it stopped him. Instead he walked closer to the table and dropped it from a small height. Then he heard the door creak.

He turned to find Merlin standing just inside of it. Arthur glared crossly at his manservant, though Merlin was not the source of his anger. He could tell Merlin wanted to say something but was reluctant to turn into the whipping boy for something he had no control over. Arthur didn't blame him. He had turned his anger on Merlin enough for his manservant to not want to even be in the same room when he was angry.

But Merlin was almost as stubborn as he was. Without a word, he took a few purposeful steps towards his King. He held his gaze and when he was close enough, reach a hand to his shoulder, walked around to his back and started to remove the armour Arthur wore.

He placed piece by piece on the table, listening and watching Arthur gain more control of his emotions. When it came to his hauberk, Arthur pulled it off himself.

Merlin retrieved the King's night shirt and began to prepare the bed, though he made sure to position himself so he was still able to watch Arthur change.

As he lifted his tunic, Merlin's eyes traced across the bare and scarred skin of Arthur's torso. Some of the scars were quite old and nothing but a sliver of silver. Others were aged, but not as long and the newest ones on his arms and upper chest were pink, with a couple still scabbed and bruised.

The latest scars were from intense sparring sessions with Gwaine and Percival. Or so, that is what Arthur told Merlin. His manservant didn't believe him. He helped Gaius treat the wounds and he knew Arthur had been missing for hours at times. What he did away from the castle on his own was anyone's guess, but what troubled Merlin most was the answer to the question, why?

"Would you like me to get you some more ointment for those wounds, Sire?" Merlin asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No," Arthur replied simply and then cringed as he moved his arm into a painful position in order to pull his night shirt on.

"Are you sure, Sire?"

"Yes, Merlin," he snapped. "You can go now."

Merlin didn't move.

"Merlin, I said go!" The King's temper had returned.

He was reluctant to leave Arthur in this fuming state, yet he knew staying may make it worse.

Merlin walked out of the King's chambers and closed the door, but did not move further. The guards outside the doors paid him no mind as he pressed his ears against wood.

He had to strain to hear, but the muffled sobs were unmistakable. His heart fell heavy as he wished to know what sorrow affected Arthur so deeply.


	2. False Representation

**False Representation**

Merlin stayed outside Arthur's door and waited until his King's soft crying seemed to subside. He heard the sound of the bed covers being tossed aside and Arthur climbing under the covers. He decided to wait a while longer, but it wasn't too long before faint snoring reached his ears and Merlin's conscience allowed him to return to his own room.

The next morning, Merlin rose at first light and went down to the kitchen to collect Arthur's breakfast. He grabbed something small for himself to eat on the way up to the King's chambers.

When he reached the door, one of the guards opened it for him because his hands were full and he slipped quietly inside. He placed the plate and jug of wine on the table. Seeing Arthur's blonde hair still spread messily across his pillow, Merlin walked to the window and pulled open the curtains. He heard a groan come from the direction of the bed and rustling of sheets.

Arthur was awake and he did not want to get out of bed. This wasn't unusual for the King, but after the previous night's behaviour he want to be sure Arthur started today in a good mood. Not wanting to get out of bed wasn't a positive start.

He left him for the time being, going to his cupboard instead. He pulled out an outfit and placed the items of clothing on top of the screen Arthur dressed behind.

Merlin looked around the room for something else that needed to be done but there was nothing. He had finished everything the previous day, bar polishing Arthur's armour and that could wait.

He gave up and sat on the opposite side of the bed to where the King lay.

"Arthur," he began tentatively. He received a groan that sound awfully like his name in response. He tried again. "Arthur, it's morning. Your breakfast is on the table, your clothes are out and you have duties to attend to."

"Why?" came Arthur's more audible reply.

"Because you're the King, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Merlin knew the question was rhetorical, but he couldn't help but answer it in his mind. _I could make you. I have made you in the past._ He chuckled inwardly at the image of Arthur hugging a tree. Outwardly, he ignored the remark.

"Don't make me drag you out." He got to his feet as he said it.

Arthur knew Merlin would make good of the threat because he had done a few times in the past. As much as he would rather stay where he was, he would prefer to move via his own steam, so before Merlin could reach his side of the bed, he surrendered and pushed aside the bedcovers. He moved his legs to dangle at the side of the bed before sitting and placing his feet on the cold floor.

He looked up into Merlin's stupidly grinning face and rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off the bed and made his way behind the dressing screen. He couldn't stand to look at the happy emotion on his manservant's face for long. Not when he felt the opposite.

He began the familiar task of exchanging his night clothes for his general outfit of shirt, trouser, vest and belt; his mind drifting to the previous night's events.

Arthur was trying, he really was, but people's perceptions were not as easily changed as what he'd originally thought. So much had happened since his father's death and he did not take the same approach to ruling Camelot as Uther had. Yet people could not forget the ruthless way he dealt with magic. They believed Arthur had all the same views as his father in this area but they were wrong.

He stepped out from behind the screen fully dressed and saw Merlin fussing about his bed. He wondered if Merlin thought he was like his father? He couldn't, could he? Surely they spent enough time together for Merlin to know he wasn't, right?

Arthur flopped into the chair at the table and pulled the plate of food towards himself. He eat for a couple of minutes, not thinking.

"Do you think I take the same attitude to magic as my father did?"

The words came rushing out before he could think of the consequences.

"Sire?" Merlin questioned, shocked at the abruptness of Arthur's words.

"Forget it," Arthur said quickly before Merlin had time to think of a proper response. He tucked into his breakfast and tried to follow his own directive.


	3. Escape Plans

**Escape Plans**

Sitting through court and making decisions as the King of Camelot was all well and good, but Arthur needed to get out of the castle environment. A quiet patrol in the forests in the direction of Ealdor might just do the trick.

He walked up to Leon and pulled him away from the rest of the courtiers mingling around. "Get Gwaine and a couple of the younger knights together, then meet me at the stables. I'll find Merlin to get some supplies for a patrol and we'll leave well before nightfall."

Arthur turned to depart when his words registered in Leon's brain. "Sire, are you sure you should be going-"

"Yes, just go get Gwaine and the knights," Arthur ordered, cutting his top knight off before he could finish the question. Leon didn't try to question his King again. He moved hastily towards the exit, thinking about where he might find the energetic knight.

"Gaius, where is Merlin? I can't find him anywhere."

"I'm not sure, Sire. I think he might be down in the lower town shopping with Guinevere."

"What's he…," Arthur started to ask, but stopped after he thought of an answer he didn't like. "Never mind. Thanks Gaius."

"You're welcome, Sire."

Arthur's royal cape billowed as he strode across the courtyard. People before him made sure to make a clear path as soon as they heard his angry footfalls and saw the metal crown glistening in the sun, albeit not as brightly as his naturally golden one.

His path took him past the stables. Sir Leon and Gwaine stood alongside two horses while two young knights, Gareth and Daniel, along with a couple of stable hands were preparing saddles for the other horses. Gwaine was the first to spot the King.

"Hey Arthur! Do you think it is a good idea to go strolling down to the lower town with that hunk of gold still wrapped around your head?"

Arthur's step faltered. He'd forgotten he had been wearing the crown during the morning's discussions.

As Arthur was about to respond to Gwaine's comment, he caught sight of Guinevere passing through the entrance to the courtyard. She seemed to be laughing at something Merlin, who turned the corner at her side, had been saying leaving his wide, enchanting smile paraded across his face.

The King was now focused on his reason for storming through the courtyard in the first place. He fixed his glare at Merlin, waiting for his manservant to notice but it was Guinevere whose gaze caught Arthur's first. She stopped laughing, her face going deadpan.

Merlin picked up on her change in demeanour and looked for the source. When his eyes met Arthur's, he knew he was in trouble, but for what he wasn't sure.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? You were supposed to be polishing my armour, getting my clothes laundered and helping Gaius. Instead, I hear you went shopping with Gwen in the lower town! I needed you to gather some supplies for a patrol this afternoon but you weren't where you were supposed to be. How am I meant to get a message to you in a hurry if you are not where you say you're going to be?"

Merlin detected Arthur's anger growing stronger with every word he spoke, his facial expressions complimenting his voice. He wasn't sure whether Arthur really wanted an explanation or whether he just wanted to let off steam.

Behind them, Gwaine was commenting to Gareth. "Remind me to thank Merlin later for turning the King's attention away from me."

It was a shame Arthur has paused as Gwaine was half way through the comment.

"Don't think you'll get away with defaming the crown, _Sir_ Gwaine." Arthur used his title to remind him of the manner he expected his Knights to behave in public. The smile disappeared from Gwaine's mouth and he stood straighter without Arthur even having to look at him. Arthur was still facing Merlin and Guinevere, calmer but still stern.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Gwen said, using the King's name instead of a title in an attempt to remind him they were all human and all friends despite rank whether they choose to see it or not. "We didn't mean to be away from the castle long. Gaius needed some things and I wasn't needed much after lunch so I asked Merlin to come with me. He said he'd finished the chores you set him and we didn't know you had plans for this afternoon."

Arthur listened to Guinevere's reasoning and even though he thought she made a good point, he didn't have to like it.

"Just because I didn't have any plans, doesn't mean I wouldn't make any."

"You should get back to the castle Gwen," Merlin said. She looked at him and then at Arthur and could see there was something she was missing but she knew now wasn't the time to ask.

"Thanks for coming with me," she whispered to Merlin, then gave a slight bow to Arthur before moving off to the King's side and past him back to the castle.

When she was gone, Merlin spoke again. "What are the plans? Where are we going?" He wanted to ask why as well, yet somehow knew it would not be wise at this point.

"We are going to patrol the forest areas towards your home town," Arthur stated simply. Merlin raised an eyebrow in a somewhat likeness to Gaius. He lowered it as soon as he realised.

"For how long?"

"We'll ride back in the morning."

"I'll go and gather some things then."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said with a condescending smile. Merlin took a few steps towards the castle before Arthur remembered. "Wait." He removed the crown from his head and handed it to Merlin. "Now hurry up. I want to be gone before it gets any closer to nightfall."


	4. No Escape From Destiny

**No Escape From Destiny**

The sun was disappearing below the horizon when Arthur decided on a suitable place to camp. During the patrol they hadn't run into anyone, but had found remnants of some camps less than a day old.

No course of action registered in Gwaine and Leon minds as there was no obvious reason to think them sinister. People camped in the forests all the time for various reasons. Arthur had other thoughts though. When they came across the second camp the King suggested it would be a good opportunity to let the two young knights brush up on their tracking skills. _Get back to basic, concentrate on something that I enjoy; or at least used to._

Arthur found Gareth and Daniel's skills were a bit rusty, probably through lack of use. He made a mental note to send the newer recruits out tracking more often. Leon's skills weren't too sharp either, but Gwaine surprised him by picking up on a few missed placed leaves which highlighted the likes of a real trail where Arthur had fallen for the easily mistaken decoy.

After that point, Merlin had sensed Arthur's mood change for the worse, which was confirmed when the King told Gwaine to shut up when the knight was half way through telling Gareth and Daniel about the time he had met both Arthur and Merlin.

After tying the reins of his horse to a tree branch, Merlin was about to unpack when he heard his name.

"Merlin, we need fire wood. Take Gwaine with you."

"Is it just me, or has Arthur been acting weird over the past week? He's been rather…"

"Moody?" Merlin offered.

"Temperamental," Gwaine finished, laughing.

"Yeah," Merlin agreed soberly.

Gwaine let his laughter die away. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Merlin didn't answer, just added more sticks to the large bundle he had already collected.

"Not you too! Geez, someone has got to talk around here. I can't be the only one. People think I'm annoying enough as it is."

Merlin turned at the comment. "We don't think you're annoying," he protested.

"Ha! Got ya! Now talk. What do you think Arthur is hiding?"

"How long does it take to gather a few stick for a fire?" Arthur complained.

"Probably takes less than a minute using magi-hey!," stated Daniel before Gareth poked him lightly in the back. He spun around to face the other knight. "What was that for?"

"Yes, what was that for Gareth?" asked Arthur.

"Umm… I… ummm, just thought…"

"I'm not my father. Just because the laws haven't been changed yet…" Arthur started but couldn't finish. He didn't want say too much in case things didn't turn out the way he hoped. _Doesn't mean I'm not trying to change. But it's hard. It's hard to take in everything. There is so much uncertainty and not enough knowledge after my father…_

But even the thought of what he had seen and _helped_ his father do was too much.

"Sorry Sire," Gareth said, head bowed.

Arthur breathed a regretful sigh. He went over to Gareth and placed a hand on his shoulder. The fledgling knight raised his head to look up into his King's eyes. The emotion Gareth saw on Arthur's face seemed to be a mixture of an apology, appreciation and sorrow. It was only there for a few seconds and then it was gone, along with the hand; Arthur's back was turned and he was walking to the other side of the camp.

It was almost full dark by the time the fire wood reached the camp and Merlin's stew was ready to be eaten.

With full stomachs, the knights turned in for the night. Merlin offered to take first watch but Arthur insisted and after some tossing and turning to get a comfortable position, Merlin was the last to finally fall asleep.

Arthur wasn't sure taking the first watch was a good idea anymore. The quiet let his mind wander, all his worries coming to surface. Sitting still and looking at his knights led him to thinking of the earlier incident with Gareth and Daniel, which only made things worse.

He stood up and began to pace.

_Why did you have to cause so much unrest, Father? How am I supposed to be King in a land with laws I'm not sure I even believe in. What drove you to all of it? There must have been _something_ that allowed you to watch coldly as all those people suffered and _died_ at your command. You weren't that heartless, Father… were you?_

Deep in thought, Arthur hadn't noticed he was walking rings around the camp. His boot knocked a spoon that had been sticking out of the stack of dishes not far from Merlin's head. The dishes on top of the spoon clattered to the ground and Arthur stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the dishes and then at Merlin. He didn't seem to have stirred, so Arthur carefully moved his foot away and made his pacing circle wider.

Passing the knights, he thought of Daniel's words. _Probably takes less than a minute using _magic_. That's what he meant to say. People are afraid to even mention it out of fear. Did my father pass his fear to the people?_

_Arthur._ The King heard a voice in his head, but it wasn't his own. He unsheathed his sword.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" came a weary whisper in the night. Arthur slowly turns around watching the trees. "Arthur, down here," came another whisper and he realised it was Merlin. His manservant was lying propped on one elbow. "What's wrong?" he whispered again.

Arthur looked around and then back at Merlin. "Nothing… Just voices in my head," he whispered in answer.

"Voices?"

"Just go back to sleep, Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told, but not before thinking, _you need to talk to somebody._

The same thought echoed in Arthur's mind.


	5. A Few Wise Words

**A Few Wise Words**

Even though Merlin had said he would, Arthur woke Gwaine for the second watch and told him to wake Leon for the one after. It was his way of apologising for his outburst the previous afternoon.

Merlin woke suddenly at first light to find Leon in front of the low burning fire. "Arthur thought you could use the sleep," Leon offered, seeing his dismay.

"But I said I would… I wanted to…" Merlin looked in the direction of where the King was sleeping. Even in his sleep, he didn't seem to be totally at ease.

"I think it is his way of making it up to you," Leon thought aloud.

Merlin hummed in agreement. He lay back down and closed his eyes, but the noises of the waking forest filled his ear and he was unable to sleep again.

* * *

As they rode back to castle, Arthur contemplated the presence of magic in Camelot and the evil depiction his father had given it throughout his life.

_Father always said that magic was the evil; that it corrupts a person. But I've met people with magic who did seem to be corrupted; they didn't use magic for evil ends. Father hated the druids, yet they lived in peace away from our lands, practicing magic their whole lives and causing us no harm. _

Merlin noticed Arthur letting his horse hang off the pace of the main group. His eyes seemed to be fixed at a point atop his horse's mane. Merlin pulled his horse's reins and steered her around to trot up to Arthur's side from behind. Gwaine, who Merlin had been travelling next to, looked back at the manservant next to his King. He smiled knowing he should have suspected as much.

They travelled for a while longer without Arthur acknowledging Merlin's change in position.

"What's on your mind?" Merlin asked, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

Arthur wasn't sure what made him say it, but he blurted out the truth to Merlin.

"The punishments my father handed down for practicing magic and his assumption that all people who have ability with magic are or will become corrupt."

Images of men's heads being chopped off in the castle's courtyard crossed his vision. Women being burned at the stake. Families being tracked down in the forest, knights cutting them down as they ran; men, women and their children.

Merlin didn't know what to say to Arthur's statement. He was saved from replying when Arthur spoke again, his voice a bit quieter.

"I saw so many seemingly innocent people die because of my Father's law and his ruthfulness."

_Most of them did nothing wrong. They hid to save their lives… because they didn't want to cause trouble… _

"They just wanted to live."

Merlin was admittingly shocked at the words coming from Arthur's lips. How was he supposed to react to the prat he had been serving for years, while hiding his innate and strong magic, finally starting to realise that his father's ways were not done out of duty but for other, personal, means? Was the time coming when Merlin would be able to reveal himself wholly to Arthur, instead of holding back the biggest part of him?

"You have a good sense of right and wrong, Arthur. If you do not want to be the type of king Uther was, then you don't have to be. I think you have a connection with the people of Camelot your father lost sight of or never had. If you allow your heart to guide you, I believe whatever decisions you make, you will make it with the good of the people in mind."

Arthur starred pointedly at Merlin for a few seconds and then shook his head. "How…?" he started to ask but let the rest of his question fall away in a sigh. "You know a few wise words every now and then doesn't get you out of doing chores?"

"Awww… come on," Merlin mock-whined.

Arthur genuinely smiled, which received Merlin's warm smile in return.


	6. The Decision

**The Decision**

Walking down the cool stone stairs, Arthur was heading towards the training grounds to join a few of the knights for a late afternoon sparring session. The day's council meeting had been particularly long today due to extended discussion on Arthur's decision to review and potentially change all of Camelot's laws involving magic. Of course, he had Gaius' full support but most of the other councillors needed some persuading.

Merlin was in the process of returning the King's laundry to his chambers when Gaius found him.

"Hello Merlin."

"Hi Gaius," the King's manservant sighed. "Council meeting finally over? Those things don't usually go all day, do they?"

"There isn't usually that much to discuss."

"What do you mean?" Merlin stopped to look at Gaius. The old man's voice seemed happy, there was no doubt, but there was also concern in his tone. The blank look on his face confirmed that something was up. "What happened?" Merlin demanded.

"Not here," Gaius stated in a quieter voice, gesturing for Merlin to keep him voice down too. "When we get to Arthur's chambers."

Merlin nodded and set off again, with Gaius slightly struggling to keep up with his quickened pace. When they reached Arthur's room, Merlin opened it with his key and allowed Gaius to enter before following and closing the large wooden doors behind him.

"So, what happened?"

"Arthur announced he wants to review the laws involving magic," Gaius said calmly, obviously having had time to process the weight of the news.

The words hit Merlin off guard and it took a few seconds of replaying the words in his head for their meaning to register. Once it did, Merlin dropped the basket of freshly laundered clothes, jumping over it and collecting Gaius is an excited embrace.

His 'wise' words on the way home from the forest patrol had taken seed in Arthur's mind. He was finally going to be able to tell Arthur who he really was; show him there was more to what he could do, what he had been doing all these years.

Tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to run down his cheeks and the sides of his nose. He wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears. This was such great news, yet it would change everything. And although it would change the future, it would not change the past.

It wasn't likely to change Morgana's hurt and her misguided use of magic. It would not bring back Freya. It would not allow his father to live again and for Merlin to spend the time he was robbed of with both his mother and father together.

The tears rolled down Merlin's face and although he tried his best to disguise it, Gaius felt the change in his breathing and hugged him closer.


	7. A Sensory Bout

**A Sensory Bout**

The clang of the metal was music to your ears. You knew the sound your sword made against others. Knew when it had made contact with the different parts of a rival blade.

Your muscles knew by the sounds where they had to move your arms, your legs and your body for the next blow. They knew your most recent blow was heavy and was met with the spirited strength of a rival that did not want to give up his position easily.

Your wrist twists first and then your arm as the sound of metal grazing along metal reaches your ears. Your body twirls and your feet lead you to one side with a quick, short retreat.

Your chest rises and falls as your lungs and heart work hard to send oxygen and blood throughout your limbs so they may function aptly.

With only a second to draw breath, you make for a quick thrust to your opponent's chest hoping you will catch them off guard. And you do, but they are skilled, comprising experience and reflexes, which make up for their lapse in concentration.

Their sword strikes yours and they are tangled around again by your movements. You waste no time launching another assault. This time swift blows; punctuated by the clang of the rival sword parrying each and every one. You try to push them back but they hold their ground, which frustrates you.

You want to win, you know you can, you know you are better. You _need_ to know you are better. You _need_ to prove it to yourself, to push the doubt away and remind yourself you can do the job others believe you can.

You lock your swords together and get up in their face. They are panting more than you and you can tell that they are tiring.

You try for one last assault, pulling back, releasing the swords and slashing to their hip; blocked. Their shoulder; blocked. Their thigh; dodged. Their upper back; dodged again.

Your opponent's motion would be their downfall in this intense battle. You have them right where you want them. Your next move is to the torso, which you knew they would parry but the quick upper thrust to the arms with the face of your blade, their arms rising to avoid contact, and the successive slice to the other side of their torso see you land a blow.

The rival metal is dropped and the body almost doubles over. They might have fallen to their knees had someone else not rushed to their aid.

It takes you some time to gather your thoughts and comprehend what has just happened. You watch as your opponent is fussed over but tries to shrugs his helpers off.

"I'm fine," they told one helper and then, "I've taken plenty of blows like that and some without armour. I'm telling you, I'll be alright. Just give me a few more minutes to catch my breath and I should be able to stand."

Their words don't make sense at first. Had you lost yourself that wholly to the play fight that you had truly injured one of your knights? One of your best and most trusted knights?

"His Highness just got a little caught up in our sparring session, that's all… isn't it Arthur?"

That was your name. Your knight was speaking about you… to you.

"Yeah," you say; your voice distant. You want to apologise but you can't think of what to say. Then there is a familiar smell, a presence.

"What happened?" The voice seems to soothe your mind. You're not sure if he is asking you or the knights standing in front of you, but you find an answer for the question.

"I was sparring with Gwaine and…" You pause, not sure whether you should tell the truth. You look into the concerned face next to you. Those eyes seemed to see right through you and you know if you lie now, they will only question you more later. "And I got a bit carried away. It's been a long day in the castle and I guess I let go a little more than I should have."

You turn to your knight. "Sorry Gwaine."

"It's alright," he said attempting to stand up and be brave but fails half way and crumples back down, into a squat this time. "I'll be fine."

Merlin and the other knights start to laugh. Gwaine looks up with a wry smile and you know he will be fine and you join in with the laughter.


	8. A Good Plan

**A Good Plan**

Ever since Arthur had broken the news to the council, he had been good to his word. The council had been going through the laws and Arthur was determined to abolish them all as they were written and start anew. They would write the laws to fit the Kingdom he wanted to have; one where magic was free to be used, but for good and not evil.

He knew he could not rid Camelot or the surrounding Kingdoms of evil. He knew the temptation, the promise, of power would be too great for some people just like it had been in the past. But he would do his best to ward against the temptation, whether it's source was magical or not. He would encourage co-existence between all his people and teach them magic does not have to be feared.

Those who would inevitably choose to be on the wrong side of the law would be punished, with sentencing appropriately to their crime.

Would he still condemn those who used magic against Camelot? If that's what it came to in order to keep his people safe. However, he would not take a decision of someone's life or death as lightly as his father had in his later years. He had resolved that point with himself… maybe with a little help from Merlin.

The only flaw in Arthur's plans was that he knew little about magic itself. He possessed no magical abilities and he did not know what it felt like to be on the other side of his father's laws. Who was he supposed to turn to in order to make sure all the new laws covered what they needed to?

His first thought was of Gaius. The court physician had practiced magic at one stage and he was knowledgeable in the area. Uther would always turn to Gaius for guidance on magical matters. But as good as Gaius was, he would not be around forever.

Arthur didn't like to think of Gaius not being around, yet he was aged and the day would come to pass soon enough. No, he needed a young advisor. Gaius would be more suited to be the advisor's mentor.

The advisor would need to be someone the King could trust. It would be ideal if it was someone he already knew, but he very much doubted anyone in Court would have any magical links. His father would have forbidden it and been thorough in his checks.

Maybe he would need to make an announcement to the people of Camelot. Maybe someone in the noble families had a connection to somebody and could make a recommendation?

He could ask Gaius if he knew of anyone suitable too. He would also need to explain his plan to his old friend about mentoring the sorcerer in the ways of the Court and passing on his knowledge of magic as well.

_Yes, this would be a good plan_, Arthur thought to himself as he strode down one of the many hallways in the castle.


	9. Timing

**Timing**

Gaius was in the middle of preparing a remedy for an ill cook when he heard a faint knock on his open door and the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat in preparation to speak.

With his back to the door, he was in the middle of pouring a few drops of a key ingredient into the concoction for the cook. "I'll be with you in a minute," he said to his visitor as the first drop fell from the vial in his hand.

Four drops later, Gaius placed the vial back on the table and turned to find the King standing just inside his doorway. "Arthur," Gaius exclaimed in pleasant surprise. "If you are looking for Merlin, I'm afraid he isn't here. I sent him on an errand but he should be back soon," he added in presumption.

"Actually, Gaius, I came to see you," Arthur corrected.

"Oh, well then what might I do for you, Sire?"

Arthur proceeded to close the door and then walked further into the room as he started to speak. "I wanted to talk to you about the magic laws."

"I see," replied Gaius. "Shouldn't we call a meeting…?"

"I wanted to make sure you were agreeable to my plan before I announced it," Arthur answered, "because it involves you personally."

Gaius wasn't sure what to say to that. He looked around and sat down on a stool.

Arthur moved to sit on the bench opposite. "Gaius, I want to appoint a Court Advisor," he said, cutting to the chase. "One with abilities in magic and I need your help."

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can, Sire." Although Gaius was honoured Arthur might think of him in that sort of role, he couldn't help but think it would be a good opportunity for Merlin.

"You were a good friend and advisor to my father and you have been to me too. You have invaluable knowledge of the Kingdom, Court and of magic. So I think you would be very well suited to be the new Court Advisor's mentor."

"Excuse me, Sire. The Court Advisor's…?" Gaius asked to make sure he heard the King correctly.

"Their mentor."

Gaius nodded slowly while his mind ticked over at the implications.

"I would like you to teach them the ways of the Court, the Kingdom and all you can about magic. I trust you'll do a great job."

"I'm honoured, Sire," Gaius replied with a smile.

Arthur stood up and stepped towards the physician, patting him on the shoulder. He looked down at the old man and smiled happily. He always felt at ease with Gaius. Almost as much as what he felt with Merlin by his side. He hoped that the new Advisor would fit in well with them.

"Thank you, Gaius. I knew I could count on you."

"I do have one question though"

"Yes?"

"How do you plan to choose this new Advisor? There would be a lot of people wanting to get into the role if word got out too far and most likely to be for the wrong reasons. There are a lot of people that still hold you accountable for your father's actions and would plot to take Camelot from you, if given the chance. You will have to be careful with who knows your plan and who you choose."

"I have already thought on all that. I know it will have to be someone I can trust with my life," Arthur answered. "I think it would have to be someone young as well. I don't mean to offend…"

"I understand, Sire." Gaius' mind's eye could picture Merlin standing happily beside Arthur in distinguishing garments.

"You wouldn't happen to know of anyone suitable, would you?"

"Umm…" Gaius hesitated. He wanted to say '_Yes! Someone very suitable_' but the King would ask questions. "I think an acquaintance of mine might know of someone. I've lost most of the contacts I had when I was younger, before your father…"

"It's alright, Gaius. I'll find someone. If you ask anyone, ask of young sorcerers with great potential. That is what I am really looking for, I suppose."

"I will ask around, Sire."

"Thanks again, Gaius."

"My pleasure, Arthur," Gaius said with a slight bow.

The King smiled and turned to walk out the door. He pulled it open only to have Merlin, who seemed to have been about to open the door from the outside, stumble into him. Arthur took a few quick steps back to get out of his manservant's way but this only served to make the situation worse. Merlin continued to stumble forward right into Arthur's chest.

Arthur pushed his servant back into an upright position and shook his head. "Honesty, Merlin."

"Sorry, Arthur," Merlin said with a half grimace, half smile which said _'Pleeeease, don't punish me.'_

Arthur just rolled his eyes and moved past his servant and out the door.

When Merlin saw him turn down a far corridor, he stepped back inside Gaius' quarters and closed the door.

"Is he serious?"

"I believe so," Gaius said and then raise his eyebrow. "Merlin, how long were you standing outside?"

"Long enough. I heard Arthur's voice and saw the door was closed. He sounded serious; talking about you being a good friend, then he mentioned wanting you to be a mentor to a Court Advisor on magic. Gaius, do you know what this could mean?"

"Now Merlin, don't get ahead of yourself. Your life may not be on the line any more, but you still can't be sure how Arthur might react."

"But would you really trust anyone else to be by Arthur's side? He needs me, even if he doesn't know the whole truth of it yet." Merlin exchanged knowing looks with Gaius.

"I have to… it may be my only chance," Merlin said quietly.

Gaius knew his young charge had a point. "Choose the time wisely."


	10. Reflection

**Reflection**

Arthur's words kept replaying in Merlin's head. "_I know it will have to be someone I can trust with my life"_

In the back of his mind, Merlin knew the day would come that he would have to tell Arthur about his magic. And he wanted to, he really did. But he had become used to hiding the truth. His relationship with Arthur was so complicated after all the things they had been through together, Merlin doubted he could predict, with any accuracy, the King's react to the news. He hoped Arthur's reaction would show some reflection of the unmistakable bond they shared from the very beginning.

"_Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he is a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."_

When he first met Arthur, it didn't take the then Prince long to figure out that he was different. He didn't know why or how, but he knew. Then Merlin saved his life, with magic no less, and the bond between them became stronger with every day that passed thereafter.

He'd lost count of the number of times he had saved Arthur's life after that day and the number of time Arthur had done the same for him, even though he was supposed to be _just a servant_. He doubted Arthur had ever thought of him as _just a servant_ but he still didn't know the truth of the power Merlin possessed.

The only other time Merlin had seriously contemplated telling Arthur the truth about his magic was when Morgause had allowed Arthur to speak to his mother and he found out the real reason his father didn't want magic to have a place in Camelot anymore; the selfish reason…

He remembered how angry Arthur had been at Uther and even though Merlin knew if he had not gotten to him and spoken up when he did, as much as it hurt him to do so, Arthur would not be the same person he was today.

Would he ever remind Arthur of the truth about his birth? He wasn't sure, although maybe some things were best left a secret.

Merlin was sure his magic was not something that was best left a secret. Even though he had been able to hide or cover it up for so long, he knew it would not last forever and he wanted to be able to tell Arthur on his own terms and not have him find out through other means or if he was forced to do magic in front of Arthur before the King knew.

Merlin knew he had to be the one to tell Arthur, no matter how painful the outcome might be.


	11. Time For Change

**Time For Change**

"What do you think this is about?" Gwaine asked the other senior knights.

"Maybe it has something to do with the new magic laws," Leon speculated.

"Yeah, maybe we are going to have knew roles," Elyan suggested.

"Maybe a sorcerer amongst our ranks?" added Percival.

"You think Arthur would really want one of his knights to be a sorcerer?" Elyan asked.

Percival and Gwaine shrugged while Leon opened the door to the main hall where Arthur was gracefully pacing in front of his throne.

The King looked up as all four knights entered. He ceased his pacing when his feet reached the middle of the room again.

He watched them start to walk towards him. They had left the door ajar and he told Elyan to ensure it was closed. He didn't want anyone to walk in or overhear the conversation they were about to have.

They stood before their King in a formal manner. In a line, shoulder to shoulder (give and take some height differences). They stood in silence waiting for him to address them.

"You know I have declared my acceptance of magic in Camelot," Arthur began. "And that I am seeing to the changes in the laws of the Kingdom."

Gwaine was tempted to make a comment to the effect of 'Yes, we know. Now get to the point of why we are here,' but he held his tongue.

"But I have yet to tell you of all that concerns you."

The knights had thought as much and there were a few shared glances after Arthur's comment.

"I must confess I have been entertaining the notion of having an Advisor for Magic."

The knights share more looks, confirming their surprise, confusion, shock and curiosity.

"What do you mean? That you would have a sorcerer as part of the Council?" asked Leon with some surprise, though he realised Percival had said as much in the hallway.

"Well, yes. Why is that so surprising, Sir Leon?"

"Err…how would you be able to trust them?"

"I appreciate your concern for my safety, but I don't intend to pick just anyone who possesses ability with magic. And that is something I wish to ask your help with," Arthur said, back to addressing them as a group. "I know you have all had your time travelling and are likely to have come across at least one person practicing magic in that time. As Leon said, I need someone I can trust. I was hoping you may have a few suggestions between the four of you."

Leon looked at the others. "I don't know anyone; I worked too long for Uther."

"I met a few in my time, but none I'd trust," Elyan said, remembering his time as a blacksmith.

"I've known a couple of good people who practiced magic, but I'm not sure they would be willing to leave their homes," Percival replied.

"It may be worth asking still," Arthur said. "You can go to find them with a small party which you can choose. I would suggest taking at least one councillor and a couple of other knights too." When he finished addressing Percival, he turned to Gwaine. "What about you? Do you know of anyone that might be suitable?"

"I think I know a couple," Gwaine stated and then added, "They may not be entirely friendly with me still though. You might be better served to send someone else to ask them to come back to the castle." Arthur frowned at Gwaine, who continued to speak after another thought. "Oh, and probably best not to mention my name either."

Arthur just shook his head and tried not to smile with amusement. He should have expected as much.

Merlin had spent the day helping organise the parties which would go in search of people suitable to become Arthur's Advisor for Magic. He had heard all about the meeting that morning and the reasons why Gwaine was not going in search of the sorcerers he knew.

So when he found himself alone with Arthur in the King's chambers that night, he was only a little shocked when the thought that he been running through his head for the majority of the day came out of his mouth in a clear, strong and determined voice.

"Arthur, I have something to tell you."

Arthur wasn't really paying attention, so missed the seriousness in Merlin's tone. "Yes, Merlin?"

Merlin hesitated. "I don't have all night, Merlin." Arthur turned to face him and Merlin knew he had to do it before the commanding man turned away again. "Spit it out."

Merlin gathered his breath and stated clearly, "I'm a sorcerer."

There was a shifted inside him after the last syllable left his lips. Arthur was frozen for a second and then he furrowed his brow before relaxing into a light chuckle.

"That's very funny, Merlin. Who put you up to it?"

"What?"

"Come on. Was it Gwaine?"

"_Gwaine_?"

"Well you're close to him, but Leon, Percival or Elyan could have put you up to it?"

"Put me up to what?"

"You telling me you're a sorcerer. Probably want to see my reaction; testing me to see if I really mean to go through with accepting magic into Camelot. Come on guys, you can come out now. The joke's over."

Arthur looked around expecting someone to appear from the closet or from under his bed.

Merlin said his King's name, "Arthur."

When Arthur turned his face back to him, Merlin caught the full weight of his blue eyes. He knew this was going to be the hardest things he had done in is life. Almost dying and saving Arthur's life numerous times were going to be nothing compared to this…

"There is no joke. This is not a test. No one is here but you and me. I am a sorcerer," he repeated.


	12. Surrounded By Truth

**Surrounded By Truth **

Arthur looked at Merlin sternly. "No… you can't be. I'd have known. I'd… You couldn't keep a secret like that from me."

"I know it's hard to believe," Merlin tried to explain but Arthur cut him off.

"Because it's not true." Even as he said the words, Arthur knew somehow that they were only him trying to hold on to the hope. Hope that the one person… the one he trust with his life. Someone he would die for. The one he thought he could trust to be truthful with him. _He has been hiding this from me._

"Arthur," Merlin said the name softly as if it would help ease the horrible feeling in his chest. He had to tell Arthur the truth and hope that the connection between them was strong enough for Arthur to understand. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Arthur, I've possessed abilities with magic since the day I was born. I've been hiding and covering up my abilities my entire life so I wouldn't be killed as a consequence of your father's hatred for magic. By the time I got here, it was pretty much second nature to hide who I really was; hide my magic. And I had to be more cautious here since I was so close to your father."

"You have…" Arthur didn't want to say it. Saying it would make it too real and he couldn't take it back. Once he said it, he knew he wouldn't be able to deny it any more. But the sincerity of Merlin's voice was more than enough for his body to know it was all the truth. The feeling of his heart being torn from his chest was enough.

Merlin was waiting silently for Arthur to finish. He could see the pain of the thought in Arthur's eyes. He was hurt and Merlin's lie had hurt him. In that moment, watching the pain in Arthur's eyes, he wanted so much to take everything back and pretend it all really was a joke.

But no, he couldn't.

It wouldn't be fair.

Arthur deserved to know the truth after all these years.

"…_magic_."

The past events, which had led to Merlin's decision that _this_ was the time to tell Arthur, now lay forgotten in all the pain spoken in that one word.

Merlin stayed silent. The weight in his chest had grown heavier and he didn't trust himself to speak. He didn't know what words would make both their pain go away.

Arthur spoke again, this time a hint of anger in his eyes and voice. "You've been my manservant and by my side more than just about anyone for all these years. How could you…?"

As the words fell on Merlin's ears, he wasn't sure which of them hurt more. All he knew was he wanted the pain to stop. He needed it to stop.

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes change from their normal blue to glowing amber. His anger disappeared and was replaced with fear, but it wasn't the only feeling. This was Merlin in front of him. The instinctive trust between them, which had existed since he could remember, was still there. The fact Merlin possessed magic had not changed that.

Merlin felt his magic responding to his raw emotions and start to reach out towards Arthur. He focused on removing the pain and telling the other side of his coin the truth he had been blinded from; the truth on Merlin's side of the coin.

Magic danced over Arthur's skin and he wanted to ask Merlin what was going on, but the power pulsing from his manservant was so strong, it was overwhelming. He couldn't get the words to form in his mouth.

Instead, he felt his fear retreat, along with the pain in his chest. For a split second he thought he felt a hand caress his heart then the feeling was gone as quickly as it came.

All that was left to flow in the magic surrounding him was truth.

~*inspired being*~


	13. Breaking Tradition

**Breaking Tradition**

The air across Arthur's skin was warm but magic was making all the hair on his body stand on end.

He thought he _knew_ the man standing across from him, but Merlin was showing him just how much he _hadn't_ known.

He felt the power coming from the tall, slender body and as much as his eyes were telling him it wasn't possible, his head and his heart were telling him it was the truth. He had just let himself be blinded by his father, putting too much emphasis on the physical and not enough on his instincts.

Merlin had been slowly changing that over the years and somewhere in the back of his mind, or was it his heart, Arthur had known there was something different about Merlin right from the very beginning. He had _known_, but the better part of his mind had been closed to the idea, to the knowledge, of the magic in his Kingdom.

After Uther's death, the doubt about his father's way of ruling, which had begun to rise in him ever since Merlin's arrival in Camelot, was maturing and it had led him to where he was now. Changing the laws his father had put in place to keep magic out of Camelot to laws which would see those who practiced magic being treated justly. Evidently, his manservant would be one of those people.

Merlin felt his power reach Arthur as numerous memories rushed through his head. He knew this wasn't how magic was used in any tradition, but then he wasn't exactly someone who followed tradition. He let his instincts guide him and his magic caressed the King, as you might an animal, in order to quell its fear and give it reassurance.

With the fear subsided, the memories of all the times he had employed magic after arriving in Camelot came to the forefront of his mind. This was his chance to be completely honest with Arthur, to give him the whole truth; the truth that had involved magic not wielded by those with malicious intentions.

He took a deep breath and lifted his hand up towards Arthur, fingers pointing towards the ceiling. If he had been standing closer to Arthur, he was sure his hand would have rested on the Kings chest, over his heart. Aimed at anyone else, it would have been a threatening gesture, but now his hand was just a tool for focusing his power towards its intended target.

Scenes darted across Arthur's vision. At first they were just random places and people with no real clarity or context. It took some effort but he managed to see past the scenes and look at Merlin. His eyes seemed to be glowing brighter, like transparent gold, and his arm was now outstretched as if he was signalling for Arthur to stand still. That was about all he could do at that point in time anyway.

The scenes across his vision were getting stronger and Arthur's eyes fought to push them aside and see the room he was standing in, to see Merlin.

"_Arthur, please…_"

A small burst of fear returned to the King when he realised he wasn't sure whether merlin had said the words out loud or not.

"Arthur, I need you to know the truth; my side. Please, trust me."

He knew Merlin had said _that_ aloud. Then it occurred to him: the things he had been seeing were not just random things, they were Merlin's memories. As much as he trusted his manservant and wanted to _know_ the truth, he was also weary of how it might change their relationship, their friendship, further.

It must have shown on his face because the expression on Merlin's face changed from pleading to worried. It told him that Merlin wanted him to know but was also worried about his reaction, yet not enough to hold back the truth any longer. This was important to Merlin and so Arthur would do what was necessary.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, still feeling the magic pulse around him.

"Show me."

Merlin did.


	14. Memories Are Golden

**Memories are Golden**

Merlin let his magic wash over Arthur, letting him see and feel the truth he had been blind to in all the years they had known each other.

Images appeared across Arthur's vision and he saw himself just outside the castle wall, throwing knives at a target moved by his old squire. He thought about how cocky he looked and then realised it wasn't his thought, but Merlin's. For a second he saw passed the scene to focus on the reality that was Merlin standing in front of him, arm stretched out and unnatural amber eyes in his thin face.

It was only a second and then Merlin's memory of their first meeting seemed solid in front of him. _This must have been where it all started_. And it was. Merlin had used magic to get the upper hand in their little contest and later used it to save his life. The use of magic had brought them together and by Uther's ruling no less.

Images and scenes from their past continued to flash before him. Some memories lingered while others passed quickly.

Arthur was seeing how Merlin's use of magic had not only saved his life countless times, but the lives of all those in Camelot. He had used magic to expose criminals, help friends and as a source of light in the dark when he had been barely alive.

He had used magic to help Arthur be the hero and the Prince he was expected to be. He helped strangers… Lancelot; he had seen, he had known and accepted Merlin's magic, kept the knowledge secret.

Arthur saw the Great Dragon in its cave… _my kin_… forging his sword while Merlin held it out to him.

Arthur saw Merlin using magic to save Ealdor, not Will.

Merlin used his magic to save more lives; his father, Camelot and him. He had been willing to give his life for others, as had Arthur.

Merlin had stopped powerful sorcerers, thwarted assassins, tried to help Morgana but failed and deceived a witchfinder.

When Arthur had learned a horrible truth of his past, Merlin had sacrificed magic's return to Camelot to stop him from doing something which would have likely destroyed him.

Over time, Merlin had found and lost a kindred spirit, stopped the destruction Camelot, freed the Great Dragon and truly found himself.

The scenes moved faster but Arthur gained knowledge from them all. The times Merlin had acted behind his back to uncover and impede evil, magic or not, were numerous and Arthur hardly knew what to do with all the information.

Doubt began to enter his mind and was stopped with an image of him with all his closest Knights, standing together, standing for what they believe in. He saw the scene from Merlin's point of view, beside him as always. Emotions came rushing with the image; pride, belonging, happiness and trust were the strongest feelings. It stopped the doubt and pushed it back.

Arthur continued to see how Merlin's magic had helped him become the person he was today. It had helped lead him away from his father's path of destruction, which had been due to blinding pain and anger. How magic had given him the chances to make mistakes and to correct them.

Finally, the images and scenes began to subside and Arthur slowly opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them. Merlin was the thing his eyes focused on first.

As the warlock (_This would be how_ they _would be known from now on_, Arthur thought) lowered his arm to his side, the King witnessed the golden evidence of magic leave his eyes. He blinked and the rest of his chamber appeared behind Merlin.

Arthur was suddenly cold. The warmth of Merlin's magic was gone from his skin and he fought the urge to fold his arms across his chest.

He remained speechless, standing straight with his arms by his sides, starring into Merlin's face. His chest moved up and down with his slightly quickened breathing. His mind was working at a million miles a minute trying to comprehend all he had seen and all that he now knew.

Merlin was almost mirroring him. He didn't speak. Arthur knew, by the expression on his face, he was waiting for the King's reaction.

"Merlin, I…" Arthur started, but didn't know how to continue. A flash of worry crossed his manservant's face before doing it's best to be blank (or was that hopeful?). He couldn't bear to look into Merlin's eyes anymore so he settled for taking in the rest of the man's, warlock's, body.

His clothes were tattered, torn in places, but relatively clean. A memory of him in neat, formal court entire came to Arthur. It triggered the memory of his plans for an Advisor of Magic.

The King looked back at Merlin's face, immediately knowing his manservant's reason for revealing his magic after all this time. Both his heart and his head agreed. Merlin was perfect for the job. He needn't look anywhere else.

But how would he explain it to all the others? Arthur pushed the thought aside. It didn't matter now. What mattered was letting Merlin know he understood, and as he thought it, he knew it was true. He knew he understood. How or why, he wasn't one hundred precent sure on, but he knew it was true.

He would figure the other things out with time. Right now, he would tell Merlin the truth.

"I understand."

The relief that spread across Merlin's face was instant and his whole body relaxed at the sound of those two words. Arthur saw a broad smile crossed his face before the man brought his hand up to cover it. If the King didn't know better, he might have thought the movement was to disguise an original movement for a hug.

Merlin moved his hand to sit under his chin and said, "I'm sorry, I would have told you—"

Arthur returned his smile, "I know."


	15. The News Is Broken

**The News is Broken**

The King dismissed his manservant for the rest of the night.

Merlin didn't complain. It was only natural Arthur would want some time alone to comprehend all that had transpired between them. He had said he understood and Merlin believed him, but he knew it would take time for the truth to really sink in. It would take time for it not to feel like a waking dream and for the shock to wear off. He would give Arthur the time and space he needed.

He even asked Gwen to take Arthur his breakfast the following morning. He wasn't sure if Arthur would be ready to see him again or not, so he chose not to risk it.

Later that morning, Gwen found Merlin in the stables, tending to one of the horses.

"Why didn't you tell me?" was all she could say when she saw him.

"He told you?" Merlin fought the urge to jump on to the horse and ride off to avoid having to face his friend.

"It took some work, but he eventually relinquished," Gwen admitted. "But why couldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to put anyone in danger," Merlin replied. It was the truth but it didn't make the hurt any less.

"Lancelot knew," she protested.

"He wasn't _supposed_ to know. He found out by accident."

Their conversation continued with Merlin trying to explain Lancelot's knowledge of his magic and why he had not told her sooner.

Gwaine was bored. He was sick of besting everyone in their training duels with the swords and every other weapon. Percival had proved difficult at first, but once you found his weakness, he wasn't so hard.

He noticed Gwen going down to the stables and it had gave him an idea.

"Hey Leon, you want a race?"

"Race? What kind?"

"Horse riding. I bet I can beat you around the lower town, including the farms."

It was a challenge, but one he thought he wouldn't have too much trouble with. Leon didn't like the idea and he knew better than to entertain Gwaine and his wild ideas.

"What about you Elyan?" Gwaine said turning to the next Knight in line. Elyan laughed and shook his head. "No thanks."

Gwaine didn't bother with Percival. He knew he avoid horses when he could. They didn't like him much, especially when he tried to climb up on to them.

So Gwaine was left with his boredom. He contemplated going to see Arthur, but knew better than to disturb the King with such trivial matters when magic was on the Council agenda.

Finally, he decides to go down to stable anyway. He would see what Gwen was up to. Maybe she'd go for a ride with him, if he was lucky.

As Gwaine drew closer to the stable Gwen had enter, he began to hear the whisper of voices and they got louder with the closing distance.

"-protect everyone as much as I could." It was Merlin's voice yet the words didn't seem to fit.

"I know you would have," came a female voice in between sobs. It had to be Gwen and she was crying. Why? Gwaine was just about to move towards to the entrance when Merlin spoke again.

"I tried to help Morgana, even though I was warned not to, but having spent years in Uther's care… she had already made up her mind. Sometimes, I think I may have made the same choice if I had been in her position."

Gwaine got the feeling that this probably wasn't a conversation he should be eavesdropping on but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He considered Merlin his best friend. They could talk about anything together and had done so on many occasions. Although, the tone in Merlin's voice was not one he thought he had hear before. It was more solemn than he had ever heard it before.

"Her magic had the potential to rival my own—"

_Rival my own._ Had he heard that correctly? Gwaine push his ear closer to the gap in the stable wall.

"—blinded by her anger and feelings of betrayal. I couldn't have changed that."

Gwaine couldn't make what Gwen said next. Her voice was muffled.

"You still have me. I'll be here to protect Arthur and you and the rest of Camelot. I will help people to see that magic can be used for good as well as evil and that good will always come out on top. I think my magic has proven that, don't you?"

Whatever Gwen's reply was, Gwaine didn't hear it. He was at the stable entrance and rushing inside to find her in Merlin's arms.

Gwen hears the rustling of the straw under foot as the knight rush into the stable. She looks up at Merlin, who is looking towards the entrance, and realising what their hug might look like to someone else, she quickly pushes away. She puts a small, but large distance between her and her King's manservant and faces their company.

Gwaine is standing in front of them with a rather shocked and confused look on his face.

"Umm…" was all the Knight could manage to say.

"Hi Gwaine," Merlin said in an attempt to break the awkward moment. "What brings you down to the stables?"

"I… umm…" Gwaine stammers, trying to get over his shock. "I was coming down to… ask Gwen if she would go for a ride with me. I saw her come down here not long ago."

"Oh, well that sounds like a nice idea." Gwen glanced at the horses. "Shall we?"

"Wait," the Knight said, remembering why he had rushed in here in the first place. "What were you two…?" He pointed his finger at each of them in turn. Gwen and Merlin just looked at each other and then back to Gwaine. "I heard what you said." He directed the statement to Merlin.

"Maybe we should all go for ride."


	16. A Promise Between Friends

**A Promise Between Friends **

They rode out into the forest. They knew it would be the safest place to have the _conversation_.

Gwaine got the race he was after. Gwen almost beat him. Merlin lagged behind. He didn't know what to think of Gwaine's laid back reaction or if that was his true reaction. And what had he thought was happening between them when he had come rushing into the stables? If Gwaine jumped to the wrong conclusion and word got back to Arthur… Merlin didn't want to have to try and explain that to the King.

Gwen and Gwaine now had their horses side by side. Gwaine glanced at her and then made a gesture with his head, flicking his hair back in Merlin's direction. Gwen laughed and shook her head. _Well, at least I don't have to explain that one to him_, Merlin thought.

Birds whistling in the trees caused Merlin to look skyward. The light was beginning to fade. They would need to head back to the castle soon. He urged his horse to a canter until he catch up with the other two.

The knight looked at Merlin as his horse slowed to a walk next to them. Merlin smiled at him and Gwaine returned it.

"So Gwaine…" Merlin started awkwardly.

"Yes Merlin?"

"Umm… what exactly did you hear me say back at the stables?"

Gwaine was silent for a few seconds. He wasn't sure he could say the words out loud. Merlin had been the first friend he had made in Camelot and they were even closer these days, but he hadn't known about Merlin's magic. He should have known.

"I heard you talking about Morgana," he said finally.

"Oh," was all Merlin could manage as a reply.

"You're probably right about her, you know. Even though I didn't know what she was like before she _turned_, but from what I've been able to piece together from stories, there was probably nothing anyone could have done… save maybe Uther. But that was never going to happen."

"I know," Merlin sighed. "I think I will always carry some guilt about her though."

"Probably only natural, I guess."

They rode for a short while without talking and just the sound of their horse's hooves on the ground, the birds and other animals rustling in the trees. Gwen had moved a little further to the left of Gwaine to give them a little bit of privacy.

The knight was the one to break their silence. "I heard you talk about having magic… like it was second nature." This time he sounded slightly upset. "Were you serious? Do you really have magic?"

Merlin didn't really know how he was supposed to answer that, so he decided on the truth. Apart from hiding his magic, he had always found it easy to just be himself around Gwaine and now wasn't much different. "Yes, I really do have magic. I was born with it."

"Born with it?" Gwaine repeated.

"My father was the last Dragonlord," Merlin said by way of explanation.

"The Dragonlord you and Arthur went in search for to save Camelot from the Great Dragon?"

"Yes, he was my father. Arthur didn't know at the time."

"Well…wow… that must have been tough."

"It's was. Arthur caught me crying and told me that 'no man was worth my tears'."

Gwaine frowned in disapproval. "Does that mean there are no more Dragonlords or Dragons left?"

"No. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, is still alive and after my father's death, he passed the honour of being a Dragonlord to me."

"That's good. At least not everything died with him."

"Yes, it is good in many aspects. I still would have liked to have had more time with him."

"You were lucky to get any." Gwaine didn't like the sombre tone of their conversation, so he decided to change the subject to something a bit less depressing. "So, what can you do with your magic? Have you ever used it against Arthur? Used it to help you do chores?"

This put a smile on Merlin's face due to some of the memories which came to mind. He looked ahead and saw the sun quite close to the horizon. "I can do a great deal of things," he said in response to Gwaine's questions.

"Like what?"

"I think we should probably head back to the castle, before we lose too much light," Merlin said. "I promise I will tell you all the answers to your questions and more, but not today."

"I'll hold you to that," Gwaine promised. Merlin knew he would.

They were great friends, Merlin might may even gone as far as calling them best friends, and he was glad that the people who he cared for most (beside his mother and Arthur), were galloping with him back to the castle. He was glad they now both knew about his magic and he didn't have to hide anything from them anymore. He was glad they had taken the news in their stride and his friendship with both of them seemed quite unharmed.


	17. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

Having had a day to think about the news of Merlin's magic, Arthur decided his closest friends and most trusted Knights should hear the news before others in the castle (besides Gwen, who had already confided in), as they were as close to Merlin as they were to him. He sent messages to Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival to meet him in one of the guest bedrooms before training.

When they were all present, Leon was the one to ask the question. "So, what is this about?"

"You all know that the laws around magic in Camelot are in the process of being re-written and that I want someone trustworthy to advise me in this area, having had a biased upbringing."

"Have you found someone?" Percival asked. The other knights seemed to want to know the answer as well and Gwaine had a particularly curious smile on his face Arthur chose to ignore.

"I believe I have and that's why I have called you here. I thought you deserved to know the truth before the rest of the castle and the kingdom."

The knights' expectant expressions turned to confused ones, except for Gwaine who continued to grin.

Arthur took a deep breath. He had decided he would not beat around the bush and would tell them straight.

"Merlin will be my Magic Advisor."

"Merlin!" Leon exclaimed before Arthur could say any more. "Arthur, we know you are close to him and we are too, but why Merlin? He doesn't practice magic. There is only so much you can read from books. Gaius may have taught him a thing or two, but surely not enough to be up to the standard you wanted? Someone who could protect you from magical attacks?"

"Calm down, Leon. Merlin has saved us all from the evil sorcerers who have wielded magic against us and Camelot. He is the one the druids call Emrys. He is a powerful warlock and a Dragonlord. Do you still question my judgement?" Arthur's face was stern. He looked at the other knights to see their reactions.

Elyan and Percival were too surprised to speak, but they didn't seem to doubt what Arthur said as Leon did. Gwaine's expression was surprised but not nearly as much as the others. Arthur suspected that not all of this news was new to him.

Arthur finally settled his eyes back on Leon and waited for an answer.

"How do you know all this?" Another question, but Arthur would answer it.

"Merlin showed me his memories. I saw his eyes change colour and then I felt his magic caress me skin."

"He put a spell on you." It seemed years under Uther's rule had corrupted Leon's mind and he was trained to think the worst. Arthur had hoped that the years after Uther's passing would have changed some of the older knights' opinions on the world, but it would seem Leon would need more time to adjust and change his instinctive thoughts and actions.

"He did not put a spell on me. I was totally aware and conscious the whole time. I trust Merlin with me life and he has not let me down yet."

"Have you seen his magic with your own eyes and not just through imemories/i, as you say?"

Arthur had to think twice before answering. "I saw his eyes change. I felt his magic… but maybe you have a point. I still have no doubt that Merlin is the person I want by my side, but if it would set your mind at ease, I'll will arrange for him to give us a demonstration of his power."

Leon agreed.

Merlin looked up when the door opened. Arthur walked into his chamber and closed the door behind him. Arthur noted the smile lighting up Merlin's face, then the rag on the floor and the bucket full of murky water.

"Good afternoon, Sire," Merlin chimed. He was about to say that he hadn't been expecting the King back in his chambers until later that night when he noticed Arthur had raised an eyebrow and was giving him a questioning look.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" he asked the question as if he had never seen his manservant on his hands and knees cleaning the floor with a cloth and bucket before.

"The floor was filthy, so I'm cleaning it," Merlin replied, puzzled.

"Yes, I can see you are cleaning it. But why?"

"Because that's part of my job?" Merlin made the statement into a question, not sure what he was missing.

"But I told you, you are to be my new Magic Advisor."

"We'll yes..." Merlin agreed. "But only a handful of people know and you never said I was to stop being your manservant."

"Do you want me to shout the news from one of the balconies overlooking the courtyard so all of Camelot will know you no longer have to scrub the floors of my chambers, it's that it?" Arthur said this jokingly and although Merlin knew this, he had passed up too many opportunities to just let this one slip past him.

"Maybe not using those words, but announcing the new laws and my role to Camelot wouldn't be so bad." Merlin did his best to keep a straight face as Arthur's face moved from his jolly expression to one that was a combination of shock, questioning and utterly serious.

Then he smiled and walked over to Merlin, red cape flowing gracefully behind him. He placed a hand on the top of Merlin's head as he knelt on the floor. Merlin looked down at his red neckerchief, which matched the King's cape perfectly.

"That day may just come. But before then, you may have to prove yourself to a few doubtful people."


	18. Thoughts and Memories

**Thoughts and Memories**

Arthur lay in his bed thinking about recent events. Things had changed so quickly. Merlin's magic changed everything, yet nothing at the same time.

Usually, when he started feeling sentimental about his manservant, he could tell himself that he was the King and that everyone else was below him. He needed to keep a distance from his knights and from his servant especially. But he could not shake the feeling of the magic across his skin.

He didn't want to fight the truth. He wasn't his father. After feeling Merlin's magic, he _knew_ that magic was just a tool, like his sword was a tool. There was no evil in the power he felt. It had been light, soft and warm. It almost felt like _home_.

He wondered what his father might have thought and might have done had he found out about Merlin possessing magic while he had been alive.

Thinking about his father's death and magic made his heart sink. Through Merlin's memories, he now knew that it had been Merlin who had cast the spell that had ultimately killed his father. His intentions had been pure, but something had gone wrong. In Merlin's mind, Morgana had been the one behind it. The thought made the pain worse. But it made sense. She was not the person he had grown up with anymore and he trusted Merlin more than he sometimes thought he should.

Arthur tried to push the thoughts of his father out of his head. He closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would take him.

It didn't. Instead, it gave his and Merlin's memories more power. As Prince and manservant, they had formed a strong relationship. Merlin was always there when he needed him and despite his scrawny looks and clumsiness, Merlin wasn't the idiot Arthur often joked he was. His profound words of wisdom were surprising at first, but he had become thankful for them. Merlin would pick up on his mood and most of the unspoken things that had he tried to keep to himself because he had no one to talk to or he thought they were pointless to talk about. Yet, Merlin thought they were important and he would encourage him to express his thoughts and feelings.

It had felt natural for Arthur to spill his heart and soul to Merlin. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because Merlin had saved his life, that first time. Maybe that was where their relationship stemmed from. Or was it before that, when they had first met?

Merlin had stood up to him. True, he had not known who Arthur was at the time, but even after finding out his courage had not seemed to waiver. It had been the dose of humility Arthur had needed. When Merlin became his manservant, the strength of character he had shown when in those first moments did not leave him.

Even with all the things Merlin had been made to do, he believed in Arthur's heart and that he could be led in the right direction. Merlin had ensured that Arthur had survived to be the King of Camelot and to see magic return to the land. He would not, could not have been in his current position without Merlin by his side. So it was only right that Merlin should finally be acknowledged for all he has done for Camelot and for its King.

The memories continue to burn in Arthur's mind and the last conscious thought he remembered, before sleep took him, was the question of if it would be Merlin who woke him up in the morning.


	19. A Show of Loyalty

**A Show of Loyalty**

Merlin woke before dawn and called for the designs to meet him in the usual location. Kilgharrah and Aithusa arrived together. It had been a while since Merlin had seen her and she was now at least half the size of Kilgharrah and looked stronger and more beautiful than ever.

Kilgharrah spoke first, asking Merlin why he had called them from their slumber to come to Camelot on this perfectly fine morning for sleeping. Like many questions the Great Dragon asked, he gave a sense of already knowing the answer.

"I need to prove that magic is not evil and that I have saved Camelot."

"And you wish to use ma as your proof" It wasn't a question.

"Would you oblige?"

"Yes, but I think we should send Aithusa away before you bring anybody to see me."

Aithusa gave Kilgharrah a questioning look as Merlin voiced the question there were both thinking "Why?"

"For protection. You and Arthur I trust with her secret, though you could have left her story out, I understand why you didn't. Showing Arthur is one thing, since you have kept so much from him and you'll need a new confidant once Gaius has gone. Telling more people before laws are firmly in place and people are used to the idea of magic in their everyday lives again. I do not want to risk it." Kilgharrah moved his left wing around Aithusa protectively. Aithusa nuzzled at the side of his belly. Seeing this, Merlin knew Kilgharrah wouldn't change his mind unless forced and Merlin understood. They agreed Aithusa should go to a safe place not too far away. She went reluctantly.

Gwen woke Arthur and although he was happy to see her, acknowledging it with a kiss, his first words were, "Where is Merlin?"

Gwen smiled warmly at him. She knew the King had a special relationship with his manservant she could never dream of replacing. "He told me to tell you he is preparing to prove himself to those who doubt his ability and loyalty. He said he would be back after breakfast."

"Oh..." Arthur was a bit shocked at Merlin's proactivity. Gwen kissed Arthur's open mouth. Arthur pulled her on to the bed with him and decided to enjoy the unexpected privacy with his Queen.

Merlin didn't lie. He was present in Arthur's chambers as soon as he has put the last piece of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Good morning Arthur," he chirped.

When Arthur had swallowed his food, he replied. "Where did you go this morning?"

"You'll find out."

"Gwen said something about you proving yourself to the doubters. How?"

"If you bring them down to the stables before lunch, you will see."

Arthur raised an eyebrow which was very Gaius like. Merlin ignored it and started making the bed.

"You really don't have to do that."

"Really? Are you going to?" Merlin said sarcastically.

"No, but one of the servants will."

"I'm still your manservant, Sire." Merlin sounded defensive.

"No, you're my Magic Advisor."

"That's not official yet."

He had a point.

"I could fire you then."

"You won't."

Arthur furrowed his brow in annoyance, but let it go. He wasn't sure he wanted Merlin to not be his manservant anymore but he did need to make Merlin's new role 'official' to the rest of Camelot.

Arthur met Merlin down at the stables as suggested, with Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan. He had contemplated just bringing Sir Leon but he did not really want to single him out nor have the others miss the opportunity to see Merlin's magic in action.

They all rode out to the clearing where Arthur and his knights, in which only Sir Leon had been a part of at the time, had faced the Great Dragon. Thanks to Merlin's memories, Arthur knew the dragon had not been killed that night and he wondered if Merlin planned to reveal that fact.

Merlin stopped just out from the edge of the clearing. He got down from his horse and strode towards the centre. Arthur and the knights followed behind.

"What's going on, Merlin?" It was Gwaine who broke the silence that had stretched from the stables until then.

Merlin turned to face them. "I know Arthur has told you all that I am a warlock and that some of you doubt where my loyalties lie. I thought I might show you."

"How?"

"Firstly, I should tell you that I am not just a warlock, but a Dragonlord, like my father was before me."

"Yes, Arthur did mention that," said Percival.

"Why does that matter?" Leon piped up. "I thought Arthur killed the last dragon in this very spot. I came out the face it with him that night. There are no more dragons to be Lord over."

"I was there too, Leon. By Arthur's side, just as you were. But you went down before the end and so did Arthur."

"But…"

Merlin stopped the rest of his sentence by starting to speak, but it wasn't a language the others understood. He asked Kilgharrah to take to the sky.

The Great Dragon was only a short fly away and Merlin heard him take off. It was only a few seconds before the knights caught sight of him and watched stunned as it came nearer.

When he landed, Kilgharrah acknowledged Arthur and the knights with small bow of his head.

"Everyone assumed that Arthur had killed the dragon because he was the last knight to be seen standing. Nobody noticed or believed that I could have done anything because I was just a servant." Merlin's voice was calm and matter-of-fact. "I was happy to let everyone make that assumption but the truth is that I was the one who saved Camelot from Kilgharrah's wrath. I ordered my own kin to leave Camelot. Would I have done so if my intent was evil?"

Merlin could see Leon thinking, but he stayed silence.

"So… who's up for lunch?" Gwaine had brought food.


	20. For Merlin and For Magic

**For Merlin and For Magic**

Arthur and the Knights spent the entire afternoon in the clearing with Kilgharrah and Merlin. The newer knights had many questions and both Merlin and Kilgharrah answered them as best they could. Some things were harder to explain than others.

Merlin used his magic to gather wood and to light a fire for cooking the food Gwaine had brought for lunch. Merlin felt a great sense of freedom at being able to do this, but although Kilgharrah was amused by the reactions of the other men, he warned Merlin to go easy on them to begin with.

Leon did warm to the idea of Merlin's magic. He had been just as friendly with Merlin as all the other knights before his magic had been revealed and although he seemed to see that magic was the only thing Merlin had kept from them, he still seemed cautious about it all. Merlin supposed he was just doing his job; protecting the King.

Back at the castle, Merlin's words about being his Magic Advisor kept playing through Arthur's mind. iThat's not official yet./i

The King was relaxing in a bath Merlin had drawn up for him, using magic to get the temperature just right (apparently Merlin had practiced that one since the time he had made the water boiling hot). Having Merlin stay on as his manservant wouldn't be so bad… iPart time roles?/i Arthur let the idea roll around in his mind. Merlin did seem a bit reluctant to give up the post he had filled for many years. Too many than Arthur dared to count.

Even without the large part of Merlin Arthur had been missing, their bond had still been extraordinarily close for a master and servant relationship. At a distance, someone may not have seen the bond they shared, but it was there. It had been there from the beginning and had grown into a very close friendship. It was all built on trust. Trust was what had allowed Arthur to accept Merlin's magic without much question (although having witnessed Merlin's memories and feelings helped too).

Merlin was like a tattoo on Arthur's heart, like his scars lay like tattoos on his body.

As Arthur traced the newer sections of scarred skin, he thought of how Merlin's new role would be defined and how best to make it his official title.

During the week that followed, Arthur began planning. He decided to make it a surprise, so he made sure that Merlin was too busy to notice the hustle and bustle around the rest of the castle and the surrounding town. He even enlisted the help of Gaius, who was all too happy to oblige.

Of course Merlin being Merlin noticed the change in his friends' behaviour. They tried hard, but there were a few too many things out of the ordinary. He had to ask.

"Gaius, what is Arthur planning?"

Gaius put on his best confused face, which included the raised eyebrow and replied with, "I didn't know Arthur was planning anything. But if you say he is, he must be since you spend more time with him than I do. I am only the court physician after all. Arthur does not confide in me like Uther did. I believe that is your role now."

"Right," Merlin said, now knowing something was definitely going on and he wasn't supposed to know about it. He thought of trying Gwen, but he thought she would play the innocent card almost as well as Gaius. So he was stuck with waiting for the secret to be revealed.

He only had to wait a few more days until he woke up and found a particularly official looking outfit laid out on the foot of his bed. The clothes were new.

They consisted of dark pants not unlike the ones he usually wears, though as he put them on he noted they are more comfortable and less baggy. The shirt was dressier. It reminded Merlin of the outfit Arthur had made him wear to the first banquet he had served at, although this one was blue and instead of the golden Pendragon crest being predominant across the chest, it was smaller and to the left so it would sit over his heart. There was a small cape to go over the shirt as well. It had a blue exterior while the lining was the royal red, which showed when the collar was turned down. His boots had even been polished.

When he went down to have breakfast with Gaius, he didn't find his mentor. Instead, there was a plate of food left on the table and a note.

iDon't get your new outfit dirty.

The King said you are to take the morning off.

Meet me on the castles front steps mid-morning.

–Gaius/i

There were people everywhere, but when Gaius rode into the courtyard, he was hard to miss. To Merlin's surprise, another horse followed close behind Gaius' and the rider's face was beaming up at him.

Merlin sprinted down the steps and practically leapt into his mother's embrace. "I'm so proud of you," Hunith told her son as she hugged him tight.

Soon, Gaius was leading them to the Great Hall and although Merlin now had an idea what this all might be about, he was still overwhelmed.

Gaius opened the doors to reveal a sea of people and Arthur standing at the front of the room, with Gwen by his side. Even the Knights were standing in a line to one side, facing him. Merlin looked at his mother and then to Gaius. "Well, go on. You don't want to keep the King waiting."

Merlin walked towards Arthur, down the aisle between all the people of Camelot who had gathered together. Once he reached the King, Arthur motioned for him to stand on his right hand side, as Gwen was on his left. Then Arthur started to speak.

"Today, I have gathered you here to announce a change to Camelot. Our previous King, my father, outlawed magic in this Kingdom because of a belief that it was inherently evil and only bad came from it.

I have seen my fair share of magic and there is a lot I do not understand, but I know that it is not all evil. That it can be used for good." He made a point at looking at Merlin as he said this before continuing.

"Today I wish to announce the start of a new Camelot. A Camelot where I hope those who practice magic for good can live among us in peace. To help me make this possible I have created a new position within the Court. Magic Advisor to the King. And the position will be filled by the man standing by my side, Merlin. A highly accomplished warlock who has already saved my life more than I know." Arthur took a step back and presented Merlin to the crowd with a gesture of his arms.

Gwaine was the first to start clapping, with the rest of the Knight's following and then soon the crowd.

There was a cry from the crowd, "For Merlin and for magic!" Arthur smiled and repeated it, with the crowd responding in kind.

"For Merlin and for magic!"

-The End-


End file.
